Battered, Bruised, Yet Loved
by GeenieInABottle
Summary: Cowritten with xbunniecullenx
1. Chapter 1

**Do you ever have one of those moments, where you wish you could go back in time and change something? No. well I do.**

**Around about a year ago my dad died. Charlie. He was a great dad and a good friend. When he died, I had to live with my brother. Our mom left when I was four and Emmette was nine. We had lived with her for two years in Scotland after her and Charlie's divorce but Charlie wanted us back and when he died we couldn't track Renée down again. So we stayed in Forks.**

**When Charlie died things started out okay. I did the groceries and the cooking and Emmette helped with cleaning and he did the bills. But everything took a downwards turn when Emmette started to …**

"_Isabella Swan, get down here this instant" _Emmett's drunken voice slurred up the stairs. Yes that's right. Emmette was drunk. Again. I closed the lid of my laptop and hurried to hide it under my clothes in my wardrobe. The last time Emmette found my diary and saw what I had written, he had flown into a rage and had torn out all the pages. So now I keep my diary on my lap top.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Emmette holding a tea cup in his hand.

"_I thought I told you to do the washing up"_ he growled at me.

"_I…I…d...did" _I stuttered.

"_Then what is this?"_ he practically screamed. I dared to move inches forward, only to have the cup shoved under my nose. Sure enough there was a tiny speck of dust in the bottom.

"_How could you miss this"_ he raged. He raised his hand and I braced myself for pain of his fist. But nothing could prepare me for the pain of the tea cup being smashed against my arm and feeling the shards dig into me.

I ran up to my room and pulled out the shards with a pair of tweezers. I collapsed onto my bed in pain and every thing went black .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to a searing pain in my arm. I got up ,off my bed slowly. Minimizing the risk of jolting my arm. I went to the medical cabinet and took out a roll of bandage and some aspirin. I walked carefully down the stairs until I realised that Emmette had already gone to work. I walked over to the fridge to find a note attached to it in emmette's handwriting

_Bella you had better have the basement cleaned for when I get home. NO EXCUSES. Emmette._

Ha nice to know he cares. NOT. I drank some water from the tap and climbed down the stairs to clean out the basement. I turned on the light and remembered that I had cleaned this out just last week so I should only have a little bit left to do.

I reached the back of the room and found a box marked _Scotland_.

Hmmm this seemed odd I opened the box and the very first thing I found was a photo album. Opened it and the very first picture was off some one I knew well.

It was Alice my friend from Scotland. There were contact details at the bottom of the picture. A phone number and an email. Hmmm this could be my escape…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay so that's the end of my chapter and up next should be geena's I can't wait to see it and I bet you can't either _

_Reviews are better than the cheese fairy!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

It felt so weird looking someone up. All I knew was her name! She could of gotten married and it's changed. Mary Alice Brandon. I opened up Google. Where is Scotland? I closed my eyes and tried to think back to school. I racked my brain but came up blank.

I erased her name and typed in Scotland. United Kingdom. Sweet! I've always wanted to know someone with an accent! I've felt so weird all my life because I have an accent different from the other kids. I'm not alone!

Now that I have that settled, I'd track down Alice. Or Mary. Whatever name she goes by…. I typed in Mary Alice Brandon again. So many Mary's live in the UK, so little time.

I picked up my cell phone and called the first number.

"Hello?" A high-pitched voice rang through my ears.

"U-Uh….. Alice?" I stuttered out.

"That's what they call me." She said.

"I-It's Bella… Bella Swan… D-Do you remember me?" Awkward.

"BELLSIE?!" High-pitched voice gasped.

"U-Uh… Yes."

"OHMYGOSH! Dude! Dude! I MISSED YOU! How have you been?! OHMYGOSH! Edward! Edward! Edward! It's Bella! OHMYGOSH!" I started counting the times she said 'OHMYGOSH'. "Do you remember Edward?"

"………. No."

Alice's upbeat mood shattered. "I'm sure you will if you hear his voice! You had the BIGGEST crush on him and you two were so CUTE! Do you remember how you guys played house and you actually acted out a wedding?"

I remembered him. "YES!"

Alice started to giggle. "We've all missed you. How have you been?"

"Not so good…."

"Why?"

"Do you have a minitue?"

* * *

**A/N: _I'm really sorry that was BAD! Dx Oh well. Go check out xbunniecullenx because she'll have a wayyy better next chapter. :D And seriously, reveiw her version, to? Thankies! _**

**_Reveiw please! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Alice started to giggle. "We've all missed you. How have you been?"**_

"_**Not so good…."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Do you have a minute?"**_

"_Of course I always have time for you bells you know you're my best friend so come on spill"._ She trilled down the end of the phone.

"_Well Ali im a little bit stuck because… well maybe I shouldn't say. All I know is that I really am not happy here and wish I could come back and live in Scotland"._ I whispered, rushing because Emmett could be home at any moment.

"_Well why don't you. I mean I heard about how Renee moved and every thing but I have some spare space in the apartment I share with rose and im sure Edward and jasper have some room for Emmie"._ She sounded excited . I think she is getting a little ahead of herself but maybe this could work. But I remembered rose and jasper suddenly. Jasper was dating Alice back when we were tiny so I guess they must still be together. And then Rosalie was his older sister and she dated Emmett for a while.

"_Actually Ali, Emmett cant come. Well he could but I don't think he should yet. Do you mind if I come stay for a while and tell you about it when I get there"? _I askedas thoughts swirled around my brain.

"_Of course you can so when are you thinking of coming. Tomorrow"? _She asked expectantly.

"_Tomorrow sounds perfect_" and to be honest it did.

"Okay_ then im now booking you a flight for eleven o clock. Okay"? _She asked.

"_Oh crap I haven't got any money for the flight" _

"_Oh er. Hang on a second_" sherequested. I heard a soft, sexy, velvet sounding voice that I didn't recognise and then Alice's pixie squeak in the back ground.

"Edward_, ever the gentleman has paid in advance for your flight. Something about you not being able to complain." _Oh wow he must really remember me

"_Oh my gosh (_Alice was already rubbing off on me_) that's so kind of him please tell him thank you ever so much and I cant wait to see him tomorrow". _I laughed at how much I sounded like Alice.

"_that's okay beautiful and same here" _came the soft velvet voice again. I guess it must have been Edward.

"_okay so that's all settled can you send me a picture via multi media message on your phone so Edward knows who to pick up at the airport tomorrow"? _She trilled.

"_Yeah sure a picture here_" I answered as I clicked the button on my phone. I looked at the picture it does look nice. "Wait_ did you say Edward"?_ I suddenly realised what she had said.

"_Yeah, sorry I can't pick you up but im going shopping with rose and jasper and Edward wouldn't come anyway. Oh I just got your picture." _I heard a sharp intake of breath andthen Edward murmured "wow_ she really if beautiful, wait Alice she didn't here that did she"? _Oh my god did he just say what I think he said?

"_You better hope not Eddie or else she might think you're a stalker" _Alice laughed along whilst Edward had a sound of pure horror in his voice.

"Okay_ then well I've got to go now bells but ill see you tomorrow"_ she sounded like she was literally bouncing.

"_Bye beautiful Bella" _Edward murmured but he some how sounded like he was deep in thought. OMG HE SAID IT AGAIN AHHHHH.

"_I think she heard that one Edward" _Alice laughed." _Eddie says he luurrrrvves you bellie" _she tracked on to the end

"ALICE!! …..**beep"** I pulled the phone away from my ear laughing Edward had shouted at Ali only to be cut off by the dialling tone as Alice shut the phone.

Well if I was leaving in the morning I might as well start packing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at six o clock the next morning and grabbed my bags from my wardrobe and snatched my purse of my dressing table. Id had to resort to stealing some money from Emmett last night before he had gotten home but by the time he notices I will be in Scotland and he wont have a clue.

I took my bags down stairs and wrote a small note to Emmett explaining that I was fine and that he should not come looking for me. As I finished writing I heard my taxi pull up in the front yard quietly as I had asked. I went out and put my bags in the boot with help from the driver. Then I went back to the house and locked the door, posting the key through the letter box when I finished. This was it; I couldn't possibly turn back now.

As I sat in the back of the taxi and waited, knowing I had three hours ahead of driving, I pulled out my cell and began to text Alice.

**Hey Ali **

**God if you are already shopping you must be mad.**

**Im really bored, want to talk?**

**Bella.**

As I closed the lid of my phone I felt it buzz against my palm. Gods, Alice was a fast texter. I mean really she is like a whole country away and she replies that fast. I opened my messages and read the text.

**Hey bells **

**Sorry I can't talk im in Victoria secret with jazz and rose**

**If your bored why not text Edward and like get to know him a bit more.**

**Edward's number is 25675738797**

**Have fuuuuunn!! **

**Alice. **

Well i thought maybe I should try his number. I entered it into my phone and began to type. Who knew texting could be so fun.

**Hello Edward?**

**It's Bella I just thought id drop you a text and say hi. Mostly because im really bored and the cab driver doesn't talk much. **

**So...err... What do you look like these days I don't remember you very well.**

**Bella x**

I decided to add a kiss for good luck and then I sent the text message. I actually hope he is as fast texter as his sister. YES he was. Almost instantly I felt my phone buzz back. My hands started shaking as I opened the text to read it.

**B Bella **

**I am so glad that you decide to text me I haven't seen you in so long but you look still the same as when we were little. I on the other hand look really different I bet you don't even recognise me********. I can't think of a way to describe my self I look mostly the same but really different. **

**Edward x**

Oh wow he sent a kiss back yayyyy okay time for the all important question.

**Edward **

**Whats with the extra B at the start of the other message? **

**Btw whats the status on everyone over there I mean I take it that jasper and Alice are together ? so what about you and rose.**

**Oh gos my flight I cant believe I spent all this time texting this needs to be the last text before I get on :S sorry .**

**Bella x**

I really couldn't believe it, I had gotten out of the taxi and checked in whilst texting Edward and without realising it. Then id gotten onto the plane and found my seat apparently with the help of the stewardess. The flight attendants were now asking that all phones should be switched off within the next five minutes. Luckily my phone buzzed quickly and I read the message before turning my phone off.

**B Bella**

**The extra b is for beautiful sorry I shouldn't have put that.**

**Yeah Alice and Jazz are together. Well Rose misses Emmett still. And me well im single. I cant wait to see you. I will be waiting with a big hug for you********.**

**Edward x **

A HUG AAHH okay im composed. I switched off my phone and waited to be up in the air. Once we were up there I took out my IPod and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the stewardess announcing over the loud speaker that we were about to land in Scotland and could all electric devices be switched off. I looked down at my IPod to turn it off but it was gone. I started to panic.

"_don't worry"_ a kind sounding voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a lady in her late fifty's im guessing.

" _the flight attendants have been asking for things to be switched off for the last half hour so I switched off you MP3 and put it in your case" _she smiled at me in a motherly way.

"_thank you ever so much that was really nice of you" _I chirped. I think that the happiness of getting away from Emmett was finally getting to me.

" _don't worry about it dear, you just looked so peaceful that I didn't want them to have to wake you up"._ I smiled at this just as I felt a rough bump as the plane touched down on the tarmac. I walked with the lady until we got into the airport , where she was met by her husband. I decided I would look for Edward when I felt some ones arms wrap around my waist. I was about to scream when I heard one of the best sounds in the world, something that could make me happy no matter what.

"_Hello Bella, miss me"? _It was Edward!!! I turned around to look at him and I was lucky that my jaw didn't drop to the floor.

Edward wasn't kidding when he said he had changed since we were little. He used to have bright blonde hair and green eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. He was skinny and small, and looked like he could snap in half at any moment. His voice had been high and squeaky. Thinking back to those days I realised that the Edward in front of me was not the Edward I had grown up with. This Edward was tall and muscular with bright green eyes and im guessing contacts. He ran his hand through his bronze hair and I realised I was staring at him.

" _EDWARD!! I missed you" _I launched myself upon him for a hug. He caught in me in strong arms and hugged me back. It was kind of weird being hugged after so long.

Edward finally let me go and went to get my bags then he led me over to a pretty silver Volvo. He opened the door for me too get in. I turned on the radio and to m amazement the song that I had listen to on my IPod started to play. It was by Debussy.

The drive to Edward and Alice's apartment was filled with memories of when we were young and better times.

We got to the apartment and took my bags up. When we got up there we found a surprise. Alice, Rose and Jasper, all waiting to engulf me in a hug. I wondered what would happen when they found out why I was here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I told you her chapter would be better! Now, I am Geenie. You have three wishes. What's that? Update? Well, maybe if you reveiw your wish will be granted. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder what they will say when they find out why I am really here..._

We pulled out of the group hug and every one suddenly started talking to me. All at once. Alice must have seen that I was tired.

"Okay everyone, back off, Bellie needs some sleep." She turned to me "C'mon Bell, I'll show you where you'll be." With that, she picked up my bags and showed me to my room. It was amazing. I decided that Esme must have designed left, and instead of sorting everything out tonight, I picked out my shorts and my pajama top and my laptop and settled into bed.

About two minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. Edward slipped into my room wearing a slipknot T-shirt and some boxer shorts. He sat next to me on the bed and then turned to face me.

"Bella, why did you come back to scotland? No one suspects anything except me, but Bella, lets face it, you and I both know that you didn't come back for a friendly visit." He stated this rather then posed it as a question. I opened my laptop and the diary file and then slid my laptop over to him. His eyes scrawled down the page as his mouth formed and "O". I felt tears running down my face as he read my last entry.

He put down my laptop and pulled me close to him.

"Oh, Bella, Hunny. I'm so sorry." He said he slipped away from me, keeping hold of my arms. Shit. He was looking at my scars. The words and patterns that traced up my arms. I saw tears form in Edwards eyes.

"Remember how on the day that you moved I had something that I wanted to tell you but Inever got to?" He asked  
"Yeah." I said remembering  
"I wanted to tell you that I loved you, and I still do." Did he just say what I think he said?

"I love you to, Edward." i smiled

"Really?" He asked  
"Of course." I countered.

"I promise I will always protect you and love you and Emmett will never lay a finger on you again."

I fell asleep in Edwards arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Hiiii, everyone! *waves* So, um, Hi.... This was written by Lucy:) Oh, and Lucy, hope you don't mind, but I did some editing. *smiles* My chap will be up ASAP. Or maybe now... You may never know...

But, _maybe _you will if you review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

_I fell asleep in Edwards arms._

xxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and saw Edward had stayed with me over night. I smile a little at him and run my fingers through his hair. He smiles a little in his sleep. When we were little, he didn't have this flawlessly beautiful hair. It was all short and blonde. Now its...

"So beautiful." I whisper aloud.

"Yes, you are." I jump a little. I hear Edward laugh lightly and then smile down at me. "Good morning, Beautiful."

I flop over so I'm laying on my back. I close my eyes and smile at nothing. Just being at peace. Waking up to a morning of silence, instead of things slamming and Emmett yelling. It was just so nice.

"I think the others are up. You want to grab some breakfeast?"

I nod. "Sure."

We hop out of bed and he lets me walk out the hall first so no one suspects anything. I flash a smile his way. He is still wearing his boxers. His legs are so... Stop, Bella! I yell at myself.

I get to the table and Rose is already there, staring down at a boxl of cereal that she doesn't look interested in. She peeks up through her long blond hair. She looks like she wants to ask me something.

Edward come a few minutes later and pretends to act like he just woke up. I shake my head at him when Rose isn't looking. He smiles, says a good morning, and slides into the chair next to me.

Next to come in is Alice and Jasper. I cringe at how normally happy she is. Does she take freakin' happy pills or something? I mean.. GOD! Beside her is Jasper. Like me, he is clearly not a morning person. It looks like Alice forced him out of bed.

"Good morning, Everybody!" Alice chirps and sits by Rose.

Jasper doesn't give half an enthusiastic greeting as Alice did. He just gives us all a half-wave and sits in between Alice and Edward. I smile a little at him. I always did get along pretty easily with him...

Finally Mr. and Mrs. Cullen enter the room. They sit at the head of the table.

"Good Morning, Family." Carlise greets everyone.

Everyone says a "Morning" to him. Everyone, except me.

_Family. _I feel so out of place. I'm not family, I don't even belong her. I just barged in totally expecting them to accept me at last minute. And they did. Why did they? It seems so weird, now that I think about it.

I snap out of my thoughts and see that everyone is talking to each other. So many conversations, all at once. My head hurts.

I ignore them and see that a whole different plate of food then I remember is sat in front of me. Last I remember, it was a bowl of crap-cereal. Now its eggs, sausage, and bacon. I really don't deserve this...

I am doing pretty good at ignoring them until someone starts to talk to me. Rose.

"So, Bella, do you.. um.. Think Emmett might be coming over here anytime soon?" Rose whispers to me. She is so shy and rarely talks to anyone of us. Usually I like it when she talks to me. But not this time. I think of what would happen if Emmett came over here. All the endless possiblities.

I wish she would've kept her mouth shut.

Everyone is looking at me, expecting me to say something. My breathing probably sounds all screwed up, my head and heart are both booming. I open my mouth a little, look around at everyone's faces, close my mouth, and then run off.

I hear someone running after me. It's probably Alice. I see the bathroom door open and run in, not bothering to close the door. I head over to the toilet. I'm not sure wether I'm going to puke or just sit on the lid and cry my eyes out. I eye a razor. I take it and was about to start a fresh cut when I felt a presence.

I shift to my right a little and see Edward. He caught me in the act. He sighs and walks over to me, closing the door behind him.

"Bella, you can't do this." He whispers to me. He kneels in front of me.

"And why not?" My voice sounds horrible. All scratchy and raspy. I clear my throat. I feel a bunch of crap slither up my throat but there is still more left. I don't have the energy to clear it again.

"Because..." He sighs and gently peels the razor away from me.

"Hey!" I snap at him.

He grabs my slaughtered up wrists and hold me down. "I know that sometimes life gets hard and sometimes you need an escape..."

"NO!" I roar at him. "You don't _know _anything! You weren't there! You are your family are too fucking perfect to understand what's going on to REAL people, in REAL people's life, in REALITY!"

Edward clenches his teeth. "You think we're perfect?!" He hisses at me.

I wince at the tone of his voice. The only person who EVER used that tone with me was Emmett when he was about to beat me. Edward's eyes fill with sympathy and guilt. I _hate _sympathy.

"Anyway..." Edward whispers to me, back in his normal tone. "What I'm trying to say is... I know it maybe hard for you to understand right now, but I _do _understand and I _do _know. Life is full of hard things that you want to escape, but cutting... Cutting isn't the way to do it. Sometimes we just have to face it, and the sooner we do, the sooner it'll be over with." A tear falls off my cheek. "But when you cut... It just makes life harder and reality harder to face. You just need to surround yourself with good people that will support you through everything." He wipes my tears away. "And I'll always be here to support you. And kick whoever's ass that hurt you." I laugh a little at that.

"There's a laugh." Edward whipers and a corner of his mouth pulld up in a tiny smile for a second. I smile a little and look away. "And a smile, even." I look back up at him. "Now, lets get back out to everyone. I think we have some explaining to do." I nod and we exit the bathroom.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: **Whoo! *wipes sweaty forehead* Edward is so sweet, don't ya think? I try my hardest. XDD

Reviews are more awesomazing then Edward kneeling before you in his boxers.


	6. Chapter 6

YO! Ha. Look at me, trying to be cool. I'M A GANGSTA, YO! Haha. Okay. I'm done. I can't pull that off, I really can't. I give myself an F at Gangster-ish-ness. But whateversss. I don't want to be a gangster anyway. Nope, nope, nope. Writing all the way. :)

So... Um.... This was updated like a long time ago. And I'm just freaking lazy. So enjoy?

(THANK YOU LUCY FOR USING THE WORD AWESOMAZING. THAT MADE ME FEEL VERY SPECIAL. :D)

-X-

We walked through to the dining room to find every one staring at us and I just happened to notice jasper open his mouth as if he was about to say some thing . oh dear , here it comes

" what have you two been up to"jasper asked and gave me a wink. I flushed a deep red and mearly murmered something about talking.

" well you've had enough time to talk because while you were talking I went to have a look through your bags and discovered that we need to go shopping. If your going to live here theres a few things you shall need. Like a new car and a whole new wardrobe" Alice squeaked. She sounded way to excited and anyway I didn't need all that stuff surely.

" Alice, I cant possibly need all that" I countered , but it was too late , she already had her small hand wrapped around my wrist in a vice like grip and was towing me over to her car. I turned around for support but only found jasper and Edward already getting into alices porshe and Rosalie Carlisle and esme getting into emmetts jeep. I sigh to myself and went ahead of alice so she would let . as I slid into my seat I felt an arm around my shoulder and immediately crindged away from it. But then I saw that it was Edward and I felt better all of a sudden .

We got to the mall and I felt as though my eyeliner had started running . I turned and told every one that I would be back in a minute and made my way over to the toiletts

" shit" I exclaimed as I poked myself in the eye from the surprise of my phone vibrating in my pocket . I flipped open the lid and saw that it was a message from an unknown caller, so I decided to check it.

_**BELLA, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. IM IN SCOTLAND SHOPPING MALL RIGHT NOW! IM WAITING FOR YOU, COME OUT COME OUT..**_

_EMMETT_

Emmettt, Emmett, no no no no nooooo. What was I going to do . if I went out there and he saw me with the cullens he could ruin every thing. As I panicked I felt my hand searching through my bag for a familiar object. I knew I had succeded in my search when I felt the thin metle trace along my fingers. I pulled the razor blade out of my bag and slipped into the small toilet cubicle , leaving the door half open. I started cutting abouve my wrist but then I heard I knock on the door , I jumped thinking that it was Emmett coming for me. My hand slipped and I felt the blade slip deep into my skin, deeper than it had ever gone before. As I realised this I heard Edwards voice coming from outside the ladys room. Asking me if I didn't come out soon then he was coming in. I was aware that my breathing was coming out ragged as I tried to catch a breath to cry for hel. I looked down at my wrist and saw a dizzing sight. The blood was pouring out of my arm and collecting in a massive ever increasing poole at my feet. I started to feel light headed and then Edward was by myside shocked and shouting. And then every thing went black.

-X-

**A/N: **WOAH. Bella did ut herself. After all Edward's nice words. Bad Bella! Ha. Too bad Edward wasn't kneeling in front of her with his boxers all smexy like, right? Am I right? Yeah. I'm so right. You know it. xD

-Geena The Crazy Who Thinks Reviews Are Better Than Edward Kneeling Before You In His Boxers.


End file.
